


The Art of Fae

by celestialmeme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ARTIST VIKTOR, Art AU, Faerie Yuuri, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Viktor is kind of sad and lonely okay, fae, there will be eventually angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialmeme/pseuds/celestialmeme
Summary: So this randomly came to me and I plan on making it into a series but I'm also nervous too? So yeah, anyways enjoy it!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this randomly came to me and I plan on making it into a series but I'm also nervous too? So yeah, anyways enjoy it!!

It’s been a few months since Viktor has moved out of his homeland and into a place unknown, a place full of beautiful land and free flowing air. He needed inspiration, his paintings to starting to lack his own originality and the colors starting to show how he actually feels, so he ran. It’s just him and his dog Makka taking up this small cabin in the woods, but somehow he doesn’t feel anymore lonely than he did back at home surrounded by people in the city. He owns acres of the woods and ended up turning most of it into a beautiful garden and orchard, the realtor suggested it saying the land was full of life and would create it beautifully. Soon after he started to harvest to make his own paint, he taught himself how to mix it into a paste, rose petals mixed with lilies and lettuce to create a new type of emotion he felt. 

Another sleepless hits upon him and he decides to just roll out of bed, pick up his sketchbook and go outside. He’s never seen such beautiful stars and he lays down in the grass to glance above him while thoughts start rushing over him, maybe I should stop trying, “I’m not good enough anymore and I’m washed-up maybe just maybe I” his thoughts were cut short by a single sound of little bells in the wind. He sits up silently and looks around, finding an outline of a human crouching down over his garden, the figure is glowing and glitter falls from their lips as they move, stretching out of them are transparent and pale glimmering wings. He stood up slightly and walked slowly over to the beautiful being, “Hello, uh” he spoke softly and the glitter stopped flowing as the creature looked up at him. The creature, his eyes were so big and beautiful, his aura causes them to shine off the brown in them making them seem so much bigger. 

“Please don’t hurt me, I was just trying to help the plants grow, oh god I’m so sorry.” He started to stumble and tried to run but fell and Viktor couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and walked over to help him up. “I’m not going to hurt you.. it’s okay.. thank you for helping my plants. My name is Viktor, what is yours?” I held out my hand and he took it, his hands as soft and smooth as honey and I couldn’t help but melt looking into those eyes. “I-I’m Yuuri..” he whispered and took Viktors hand in his standing up. He kept flinching backwards whenever Viktor tried to move, so Viktor took a few steps back and put space in-between them. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I just, I’ve never seen someone so beautiful before.” Yuuris face and wings soon grew into a pale pink and his eyes grew bigger. A sudden loud noise came causing them both to jump and Yuuris wings to fold, almost as in fear, “I-I really got to go, I’m sorry!” He whispered and fell off into the woods leaving nothing behind but Viktor standing there, mouth open and the glitter slowly dimming down. He went back other to where he was and picked up his notebook as fast as he could and started to sketch. For the first time he was sketching something that didn’t scream sadness but screamed beauty and hope. As he finished he noticed the sun came up, he ran into his house and grabbed tap and ran back to his garden, taping the sketch to the sunflower and wrote “Yuuri, thank you for the help on the flower. Hope to see you again.” 

It’s been weeks since Viktor has seen Yuuri, although he still seemed to come at least because the sketch he put on his flower was gone and that flower bloomed faster than the rest soon after. In the few weeks since then, the flower has been in a small vase on his kitchen windowsill that looks over his garden, never does it start to wilt and all that does it peak Viktors curiosity more. Today’s a beautiful day out, it’s cloudy but bright and warm outside, so he decides that today will be the day he goes out to try and find Yuuri. “Makka, I’ll be back soon, be good girl.” He scratched behind her eyes and she licked him goodbye and went to her bed. He started walking into the woods, finding the farther he went the greener he got, the sweeter it smelled and the more he thought about Yuuri and what the beautiful man was up too. Hours have passed and the sun has moved but he kept going and going forgetting time was even a thing, he would stop to collect berries and to collected wildflowers to use for later paint. Suddenly he starts to feel tired and falls to the ground, he starts to look around him and everything is blurred and bright and before he knows it, it all goes black. 

Two beings ran over to Viktors body, “Shit!! Phichit, you hit a human with your potion!” Yuuri starts to panic and flips over the body and suddenly he starts to turn pink once more. “It’s okay Yuu-oh do you know him? Your fluster Yuuurrriii” Phichit turned the last part into a sing song voice and started poking at Yuuris wings causing them to flush even more pink. “Yes he’s.. he’s the human that drew me that picture I hug in my tree.” Suddenly Viktor shot up and started coughing; he looks around with huge ocean blue eyes and catches Yuuris big doe eyes. “I found you..” he moves his hand up and touches Yuuris midnight black hair causing him to flush bright red, he pulled his hand away as he heard someone cackling really loud, he looked over to see another being, his wings were forest green blending into his brown skin as he fell backwards laughing loudly. Viktor looked back and forth wearing a questioning look, but before he could ask, the one with the green wings started to speak.

“I’m Phichit, sorry about the whole knocking you out thing, Yuuri has been teaching me potions in return of me teaching him masking and it got kind of out of hand. If only you guys could see your faces.” He started laughing so hard again and eventually Yuuri started to awkwardly chuckle, “Uh ya, I’m sorry Viktor..” All Viktor did was stare at Yuuri in awe with his mouth open, he seemed to want to speak but nothing was coming out. “It’s a good thing it wasn’t a love oriented potion huh Yuuri, don’t need him talking about you as much as you talk about him!!” and Phichit bumped into Yuuri who became what seemed to be a new shade of red. “You talked about me? But.. you never came back?” Viktor whispered, brushing the dirt off his back trying not to look too upset. “I-I’m sorry. I’m not good with…humans, I mean I’m not with other faeries either..” He started to look away and fold his wings on himself as to shield his body in shame. “So that’s what you are? Faerie?” Both of the faerie shook their heads yes and Viktors head started buzzing with questions, “Yuuri, how come your wings change color? But Phichits doesn’t?” Phichit clapped his hands together and scooted closer, “Well!! You see, Yuuri is a special type of faerie where his emotions are often showed through his wings.” Viktor nodded and suddenly started feeling dizzy and started falling sideways. Yuuri was against him in a minute and was holding him up, “Oh god, are you okay?? Viktor” and then suddenly Viktor was in his lap, out cold and Yuuri wrapped his arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! I'm so glad to see people liked the first chapter. This second one is short but I wanted to post it because I start my new job this week and I'm not sure how it'll affect my body. So here you go!!!

Viktor woke up to the smell of blooming flowers and birds chirping quietly, he groaned as he sat up while trying to take in his surroundings. “Where am I?” he whispered as he looked around the small room. It seemed to be made of mostly wood with dark blue and grass green furniture decorating it along with as many types of flowers he could think of. Before he could take a step to walk around, Yuuri fluttered in front of him and pushed him lightly back onto the bed. “Oh god Viktor!!” He fell with him down and hugged him deeply causing Viktor to let out a confused chuckle. 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”   
“Yes I’m fine Yuuri but where am i?” 

Yuuri started to bite his lip and sat off him, “Oh uhm, I took you back to my place. I’m sorry.. I had the supplies here I needed to reverse whatever the potion Phichit made that made you that way.” Viktor was slowly remembering that what happened in the woods and how he felt before everything went into blissful and dark. Viktor just nodded and looked around while Yuuri kept fidgeting and trying not to make eye contact with him.

“So this is the beautiful Yuuris room? You don’t need to make excuses to bring me into your bed darling” Viktor gave his best wink and grin as he watched the beautiful brown eyes in front of him grow even bigger than before. “N-No!! I just was afraid that you may be seriously hurt and I could help you if we were here better. That’s all I swear.” Viktor couldn’t help but start laughing at him, he was the most adorable person Viktor has ever seen and he was in awe over how flustered he was. 

“I should be getting you back though; it probably isn’t the best idea to have you here for a long time.” Yuuri whispered it out so softly before looking up to meet his gaze.   
“I understand, thank you for caring for me, I mean it’s the least you could do after not teaching your friend how to make his potion better.” Viktor leaned his head down onto Yuuris shoulder. Yuuri shakily exhaled and started speaking softly and the next thing Viktor knew he was back at his home.   
“I-i should probably go now.” Yuuri started to walk away and Viktor touched his shoulder, “wait! Please, please don’t go yet.” Yuuri turned around bringing his hand up behind his ear causing his wings to go away. Viktors eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open with a gasp following it. “What? Where did they go?” Viktor skimmed his whole body and even his aura was gone, he looked human but still as beautiful as before. 

 

“Oh well, I can mask myself to fit in with humans. I actually prefer this instead of my natural form.” Viktor just nodded his head and showed him over to his couch.   
“My mom use to tell me stories about magic and faeries, she said that they were prettier than something could possibly be, and now I know she is right.” Viktor inhaled deeply and covered his eyes with his hands, “ah I’m sorry. I know I’m making you uncomfortable and you can do if you want.”   
Viktor jumped as Yuuri wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Viktor melted into his touch and Yuuri started to whisper in his ear, “Why don’t you want me to leave?” Viktor looked up to find Yuuris head buried in his chest and a small smile escaped onto his face. 

“You’ve inspired me, my art was growing bored and I retired. So I left my home and came here; I’ve gotten use to being alone but you make me scared of it.” Yuuris head raised to meet his and he let his grip loosen, “Can I see some of your art?” he whispered it so gently it made Viktor want to melt more. 

Soon it was fall and more than half of Viktor’s sketchbook has been filled, easels lay around his home covered in beauty and he finds himself smiling more and more. Yuuri and him that night decided to make a deal, Yuuri would come over as much as he could and keep Viktor company as he worked and Viktor would teach him how to paint and draw.   
When Yuuri visited today he was greeted by Makka tackling him and Viktor joining them on the ground. Yuuri settled on the couch and started talking, “So Viktor, how come you never ask me about my magic? A-are you not interested in me?” Viktor almost dropped the tea pot and settled next to him. “My mom taught me much as a child, although it was said that the fae and magic in general were gone my mom didn’t believe so. She told me about this land and said that it was once so magical. When I met you that night I knew she was right.” 

Yuuri just nodded and let out a deep breathe, “There aren’t many of us left anymore, most have found ways to turn into humans or just vanished. Oh and here! I made this paint for you, I hope you like it.” Yuuri pulled a glass jar out of his bag and handed it over to Viktor. The paint was a light lilac but in certain lighting you could see gold shimmers, Viktor clutched it tight to his chest and closed his eyes trying not to cry. “It’s perfect Yuuri thank you!! How about we go try it?”   
As Yuuri watched Viktor paint he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t the magical one here, the way Viktors eyes grew brighter and brighter with each stoke and the way he hummed softly when he dipped his brush into fresh paint. Viktor looked up and caught Yuuris eye, he started walking over with his paint brush still in hand and looked Yuuri in the eyes. “Enjoying the art?” Viktor asked him as their faces got closer together. Yuuri nodded and Viktor leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Yuuris.  
Yuuris eyes flew open and he jumped backwards with his hands covering his mouth, he looked over at Viktor, whose eyes were starting to open and whose face was as red as his own probably was. 

“I have to go, I’m so sorry!” Then Yuuri was gone, left alone was Viktor whose paint brush had found the floor painting little dots of lilac. Viktor couldn’t help but put his fingers to his lips and whisper Yuuris name, he wanted him so dearly to come back to him and to kiss him again. It finally struck Viktor what happened, he kissed Yuuri and Yuuri left, he just left him. Viktor joined the paint brush on the floor and he didn’t even try to stop the tears that washed away the lilac paint on the floor. All he could think of was how he somehow messed up and chased Yuuri away.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon night fell and Viktor knew he had to stop sulking and get up to eat even though it was one of the last things he wanted to do. He stood in the kitchen staring out his window remembering the first time he ever saw Yuuri and how since then everything seemed to be brighter and better, that was, until he messed it all up. Viktor was use to letting people down, it became something he thought he was better at than painting but he finally thought that would change. He clutched the counter and his head hung low, Makkachin walked up and rubbed her head against his leg and he looked over at her. “Okay Makka, no more tears I promise. How about when I’m done eating I take you for a walk?” Makkachin barked and jumped in response and Viktor picked up his plate and started to eat. 

He hooked Makkachins leash to her collar and took her out the door and walked into the woods, it was a dark and windy night but the moon made enough light for a walk way. Makkachin started barking and pulling the leash causing Viktor to let go, “Makka no come back!!” He shouted and started running after her until stumbling across a frozen pond. He looked up and saw Makkachin sliding around and sliding towards a figure; he squinted and stepped closer to look realizing it was Yuuri. Yuuri was skating alone under the moonlight, the way he moved so gracefully and smooth you would think he was born for the ice. Viktor knew he should grab Makkachin and leave, but he couldn’t help it and ran out onto the ice. He kept falling which caused Yuuri to finally notice him and notice that Makkachin was right near him. He picked up her leash, skating over to Viktor who was currently trying to stand up on the ice but kept falling. 

“Here you go” Yuuri whispered and handed him her leash.

“Yuuri I’m so sorry, I just, please forgive me.” His head hung back to the ice, all he could do was whisper sorry over and over. 

Yuuri grabbed Viktors trembling hand and carried him over to the ground, the frozen pond behind them disappearing as they got off. He put Viktor down and whipped his tears away and took a deep breathe, “Viktor I’m the one that should be sorry, not you, I shouldn’t have left like that. It’s just that that was my first kiss and I was afraid I sucked and you wouldn’t want to see me anymore so I left.” 

Viktor raised his head up and couldn’t help but hiccup out a laugh and started wiping the tears away while trying to sit up. When he was sitting up fully he couldn’t help but start laughing, “Oh Yuuri I thought you left because I scared you. You see, I’ve never kissed anyone first so I thought I messed up or picked the wrong time or messed up all together..” Yuuris eyes grew wide,he didn’t know what to say or do, all he knew was he couldn’t seem to believe that was Viktors first kiss. Viktor was beautiful, his hair reminded him of the stars and his eyes of the ocean on the clearest days, he could tell Viktor was built and has actually spent many nights thinking about how he looks underneath his clothing. Yuuris mind started wondering and he forget Viktor was even there in front of him, his head finally snapped back and as he made eye contact with Viktor he couldn’t help but blush over the thoughts he was having.

“Oh darling you’re blushing, what’s going on in that brain of yours right now?” Viktor leaned forward, lifting Yuuris chin up to meet his eyes.  
Knowing he was the first person Viktor kissed gave him confidence he never knew he had so before his anxiety could stop him his brain started responding back. “I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how you must be lying to me, but I’m glad that you kissed me either way.”  
It was Viktors turn to blush as Yuuri responded back, he couldn’t help but become speechless as his little fairy being bold with him. Yuuri leaned up to him and kissed him gently on the lips, Viktors breathe left him lungs in that moment and he had to snap out of it to kiss back. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktors neck, pulled himself into Viktors lap while the kisses grew longer and deeper. It was Yuuris turn to gasp as Viktors tongue met his and soon the kiss ended with Viktor pulling back breathing heavily.  
“You’re going to be the death of me Yuuri and I gladly accept that.” He held Yuuri in his arms and soon Makka came up and started licking them both.  
“Wait Viktor, its late what are you doing out here? It isn’t safe you know” Yuuri quickly stood up and pulled Viktor up with him. “We should really be getting back now.” Yuuri grabbed Viktors hand and started walking back with him and Makkachin.

“So we should huh?” Viktor leaned down to whisper in Yuuris ear. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that I swear!!” All Viktor could do in response was laugh, soon enough they were back at his home and putting Makkachin to bed. 

 

 

“Were you serious when you say you’ve never kissed anyone?” Yuuri whispered shrinking in on himself while Viktor chuckled in response. 

“Well technically, I’ve been kissed, but I’ve never kissed anyone first or hoped for more kisses from someone.” Viktors face grew bright red as silence just lingered by. He went to look up at Yuuri and was met face first with him; he had to be just as red as Viktor feels. Viktor went to speak but before he could get a word out, Yuuri grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. The kiss started to grow deeper and heated as Yuuri pushed Viktor back onto the bed and straddled him. As their tongues met, Yuuri grinded against him, Viktor left out a soft groan causing Yuuri to see exactly what he was doing. He fluttered backwards covering his face with his hands. 

“I’m so sorry!! I just..” Viktor cut him off by getting up and walking towards him. 

Viktor pressed his forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s okay love I promise. Will you spend the rest of the night with me? Just cuddles I promise.” 

Yuuri nodded and touched behind his ears so his wings were gone and he walked to the bed and laid down. Viktor scooted up from behind him and pulled the blankets over them both and wrapped his arms around him squeezing. “Sleep tight darling.” 

Viktor woke up and couldn’t help but feel warmth spread through his chest as he saw it wasn’t a dream and Yuuri was still in his arms. Yuuris beautiful black hair was spread out along the gray sheets and his lips were parted slightly as he was deep in his sleep and Viktor couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the sight before him is. He went to slowly get up but Yuuri ended up turning towards him and buried his head against Viktors chest.

“Warmth, so warm and snuggly mmm” Yuuris voice sounded so small and vibrating against Viktors head and he couldn’t help but turn bright red at the sleepy boys words. Viktor held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty”

Yuuri giggled and looked up at Viktor as he moved to kissed him. 

“Viktor, I know it’s early but, what is this? What are we?” His eyes closed, he put his head back to Viktors chest , noticing how Viktors heart sped up. “Hmm, well boyfriends would be a magnificent thing we could” Viktor whispered and kissed his hair again.

“Mmm, sounds nice, boyfriend” Yuuri whispered and rubbed his cheek on the other man’s shirt. 

Viktor couldn’t help but feel all the air finally come back to lungs he never noticed wasn't there until now. 

“YUURI, MY BOYFRIEND” he shouted and lifted the small man up to him and kissed him all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it and has an amazing week ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! Sorry it's been so long for an update, I've decided that i'm going to cut this short and maybe add on to it later. My health isn't doing very good right now and I don't want to just leave the fic open ended without a temporary ending. This is going to be very very short!! Like a couple hundred words. Sorry!! But I can't wait until I'm healthy enough to keep this story going. Thank you to everyone that has supported this fic!!!!

It's been a year since Yuuri and Viktor realized their feelings for one another, but somehow every day when they woke up next to each other it felt like the first day all over again. The early morning sun shone through the curtains in their room, Yuuri rolled over onto Viktor still snoring and drooling. Viktor couldn't help but smile at the sight of the beautiful fae before him and pinched himself like he was dreaming. Yuuris black hair was spread out on Viktors shoulder and his wings are curled up slightly hugging them both. Viktor rolled Yuuri over and got on top of him and started smothering his face and neck in kisses.

"Good morning my ethereal sweetheart" Viktor mumbled into his ear. 

Yuuris eyes fluttered open as his cheeks tinted a pale pink and his smile grew. "Morning my star" 

Viktor couldn't help but feel his heart jump every time Yuuri called him that. Their lips met giving small and long kisses. Yuuri lifted his hand playing with Viktors hair, his golden ring contrasting the silver locks beautifully. 

They just laid there hugging each other as if their lives depended on it, Viktor humming slightly as Yuuris wings pulled him in closer. Viktor started nibbling on his ear and pulling him closer, he breathed and started to whisper, "My Yuuri, I love you so much."

Yuuri pecked his lips as his hands held Viktors cheeks, "Oh Viktor, I love you too"


End file.
